


Clever little Fox

by Roselinethefae



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 02:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18022730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roselinethefae/pseuds/Roselinethefae
Summary: just a little iambic prose





	Clever little Fox

Clever little fox,

Locked in a box;

Will you find a way out?

 

Noble wolf, will you

Help our Clever little fox

Out of its box?

 

Or will it be the Loyal lion

Maybe the Brave owl

Who will be the hero

For our Clever little fox

Locked in a box?

 

Will it be the Silly dog

Or Curious cat

Maybe a Passing boy

Will help the Clever little fox

Locked in a box

 

Or maybe a Protected small girl

Or perhaps a Big bird

Perchance could you help 

Our Clever little fox 

Locked in a box

 

Yes! Our hero found

Let’s save our

Clever little fox

 

Oh! Joyous day little fox 

You are are no longer

Locked in a Box.

 

Don’t forget to 

Thank your Savior little fox.

 

“Thank you Kind human

For saving me

Here take this box

For letting me free

It has a good lock.”

 

“Thanks and Good luck

Clever little fox

Don’t get locked in another box!”


End file.
